The present invention relates to a power supply device and to a control method of a power supply device, for instance a power supply device that converts radio waves to power, and a method for controlling such a power supply device.
Energy harvesting technologies in which radio waves in the surroundings (environmental radio waves) are converted to power have garnered attention in recent years. By resorting to energy harvesting technologies, it becomes possible to dispense with the need for installing batteries in electronic devices, and to improve thus the convenience of electronic devices.
Herein, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-79970 discloses a technology pertaining to a device provided with a plurality of power sources, wherein power is supplied simultaneously from each power source to each load, without incurring element malfunction, breakdown or the like. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-30324 discloses a technology pertaining to a power supply device that combines multiple power supply units, the power supply device having high reliability in that the probability that each system malfunctions at the same time is reduced, and there is no instantaneous interruption of power supply.